The advent and continuous development of driver assistance systems enhance and automate the driving process for safety and improved user experience. One example is autonomous vehicles, which can sense the environment and surrounding areas to navigate without human input. While autonomous vehicles can and will be programmed to obey traffic laws, a human driver can override that programming to control and operate the vehicle at any time. When a vehicle is under the control of a human driver there is a possibility of violation of traffic laws. Thus, there will still be a need to police traffic.